Shelby-Anne
"I love you, Kory...and I will never leave you...no matter how much you tell me to or tickle me." —Shelby-Anne to Koriand'r. Shelby-Anne is a metahuman that crosses paths with Teen Titans member Koriand'r, also known as Starfire, and the two eventually become girlfriends. Backstory Shelby-Anne was an average girl that was struggling with the fact that she was gay, and hid it from her family. One day, the particle accelerator at S.T.A.R. Labs exploded, imbuing Shelby-Anne with sex-focusing powers. Panicking, she packed up her things and ran away from home, as she was unable to control her new powers or even tell her family that she was a lesbian. Biography Shelby-Anne gets off a bus that took her to Jump City, where she witnesses Starfire and Hulk fighting a giant robot. She watches from afar, gazing at Kory with arousal, whispering to herself about Starfire's "flawless beauty". A few days following this, Shelby-Anne gains a small bit of control with her powers as she sees Kory at a coffee shop and introduces herself. As the two converse, Shelby-Anne uses her powers on Kory, seducing her, though Kory is called back to Titans Tower, stopping the seduction from escalating, much to Shelby-Anne's frustration. After numerous attempts, Shelby-Anne meets up with Kory at her house and blurts out that she's in love with Kory. She then forces a kiss on Kory, who returns the affection. Shelby-Anne moans into the sweet but passionate kiss, then pulls away and asks Kory out on a date tomorrow, which the busty redhead says yes to, much to Shelby-Anne's joy. The two go on several dates, and finally end up having passionate sex on the tenth date. As they lay with one another, Shelby-Anne says to Kory "I love you..." Personality Shelby-Anne is a very sweet and compassionate girl. She is also bubbly and adorably sweet like Koriand'r. Appearance Shelby-Anne is a beautiful girl with slightly dark skin, light green eyes, and a slim but voluptuous figure. She also has long curly hair that is often highlighted in bright pink to "add to her sex appeal". Powers & Abilities "Don't fight it. It'll only make you want to touch and kiss me more..." —Shelby-Anne to Koriand'r as she seduces the sexy Tamaranean. * Tactile Seduction: Shelby-Anne possesses the unique power to seduce people that she touches or is in close proximity with. This ability even works on people like Koriand'r. She can also use this power to amplify sexual pleasure, making sex with her feel like the greatest thing in the world. * Superhuman Resilience: Shelby-Anne possesses remarkable endurance, as shown when she has sexual intercourse with Kory, which lasts well over a day before they tire out and fall unconscious. * Superhuman Flexibility: Shelby-Anne is surprisingly flexible, and can perform flips and kicks that most people can't. Weaknesses * Tickling: Like Kory, Shelby-Anne is extremely ticklish. Trivia * She is a lesbian. * She's currently in a full-on relationship with Starfire. * Like Kory, she enjoys ice cream with hot fudge syrup as well as banana splits. * She's a very sensual dancer. Category:OC's Category:LGBT Characters Category:Females Category:Metahumans